Momentos ElsaMaren que se me ocurren sin querer
by UDPusa
Summary: Escenas sueltas de Elsa siendo Elsa con Honeymaren que me vienen a la cabeza las 24 horas del día. Si os gusta la idea haré más (y si no también).
1. 1-10

~ Pequeños momentos ElsaMaren que no paran de dar vueltas en mi cabeza ~

* * *

**1~**

Elsa, Honeymaren, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf, reunidos para pasar una noche de juegos.

—No te preocupes, es muy sencillo, tienes que adivinar lo que tienes escrito en la frente haciéndonos preguntas de sí o no. Que empiece Elsa, así ves cómo funciona— era la primera vez de Honeymaren.

Elsa se puso en pie delante de todos, colocándose el papel en la cabeza.

—Venga Elsa, esta es muy fácil— dijo Anna, animándola.

—Veamos… ¿Es una persona?

—Sí.

—¿Un chico?

—Nope.

—Vale… ¿La conozco?

—Sí~— se quedó pensando. Anna le dio una pista.

—Es alguien a quién quieres mucho por cierto…

—¿Está en ésta habitación?

—¡Sí! Ya lo tienes~

—¡Es Honey!— dijo señalándola. Elsa frunció el ceño al ver las caras que pusieron todos, cogió el papel que llevaba y vio que ponía ANNA.

—Elsa— Anna trataba de esconder su enfado. —¿Me recuerdas la relación que tenías con Honeymaren?

—S-somos amigas.

—¿Y~?

—Cercanas.

—¿Y~~?

—Puede que nos hayamos dado algún beso, nada más.

—¿En la boca?

—Y en otras partes… ¿Qué hago aún de pié? ¿A quién le toca?

* * *

**2~**

Elsa, en sus primeros días por Northuldra, habituandose a su nuevo entorno. Vio correr un pollo, Honeymaren lo perseguía.

—¡No huyas maldito~!— Elsa se reía. Lo acorraló fácilmente con sus poderes, yendo a por ella. —Te pillé.

—¿Haciendo ejercicio de buena mañana?

—Gracias Elsa, se me escapó de las manos y no había forma de atraparlo. Intentaré tener más cuidado.

—No lo tengas, estabas adorable correteando por ahí— se rió, y a los dos segundos, Honeymaren soltó el pollo a propósito.

—Qué torpe que soy~— y salió corriendo otra vez.

* * *

**3~**

Honeymaren, en el maravilloso momento en que le dice a Elsa que pertenece a este lugar y ella decide dejarlo todo.

Se acercó a Elsa, con la excusa de acariciar a Bruni.

—Hola pequeñín~ Nunca lo había toc-— entonces se envolvió en llamas, quemándole el dedo —¡AAAH!

—Ah, espera, no te muevas— Elsa le cogió la mano, envolviéndole la quemadura con sus poderes —¿mejor?

—Sí… Veo que ese renacuajo sólo tiene ojos para ti— se miraron fijamente, aún con las manos unidas.

Elsa suspiró.

—E-el hielo, se está derritiendo.

—Ah~ perdona.

* * *

**4~**

Honeymaren entrando en la cabaña de Elsa porque no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Seguía durmiendo, agarrada a un pequeño objeto de hielo.

—Venga Els, ¿qué haces durmiendo aún?— se fijó, y vio que ese objeto era una representación de ella misma, como un peluche. Se lo cogió de las manos con cuidado, estaba realmente bien hecho. Se sentó en sus rodillas para despertarla. —Es hora de levantarse— dijo imitando su propia voz, dándole toques en su cabeza para despertarla.

—Hm~

—Es hora de la patrulla matutina~— dijo haciendo saltar al muñeco por su brazo, hasta dejarlo entre sus pechos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vengo a despertarte, ¿qué haces tú con un peluche de mí?— lo deshizo al instante.

—N-no es un peluche, los peluches son suaves y blandos, e-esto era…

—Eres adorable, pero la próxima vez no uses un peluche de hielo, úsame a mí que soy más suave y blandita~

Elsa se escondió bajo las sábanas.

* * *

**5~**

Elsa antes de ir a la cama, escribiendo una carta a su hermana.

~ … ~

_~ …y sus danzas son de lo más ~_

—¿Cómo podría describirlas?— recordó a Honeymaren bailando la danza del viento delante de ella, con una vestimenta muy corta de ropa y la fogata ardiendo detrás.

_~exóticas.~_

—Sí, esa es la palabra.

* * *

**6~**

Elsa en el castillo, visitando a su hermana después de unos días en Northuldra.

—… y luego Honeymaren… … se ve que Honeymaren… … también Honeymaren me contó que…

—Bueno, ya vale con tanto Honeymaren. Ni que fuera la única persona de la tribu, si no fueras una chica pensaría que estás colada por ella.

—A-ha… y… ¿eso sería muy malo?— su rostro fue para enmarcar.

* * *

**7~**

Elsa dándole de comer a un reno de apenas unos meses con Honeymaren.

—Lo haces muy bien~ Sin duda tienes un don natural.

—Yo no diría tanto.

—Déjate de modestias, ojalá me dieran de comer así a mí también— Honey apartó la mirada después de decir una estupidez tan grande.

Elsa agarró otra zanahoria, y se la ofreció.

—Vamos, abre la boca~— la mordió, con una vergüenza monumental.

—C-creo que una cena sería más apropiado— se aventuró a decir.

—Sí, yo también lo creo. ¿Esta noche? ¿en tu cabaña?

* * *

**8~**

Honeymaren enseñándole Northuldra.

—Y en este río es donde solemos bañarnos todos juntos, ahora no hay nadie, pero si quieres refrescarte un poco.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, por qué no, tenemos tiempo, si te apetece— saltó de cabeza.

—¿No vienes?— rodó los ojos, y se quitó la ropa para lanzarse a por ella.

* * *

**9~**

Elsa y sus primeros días en Northuldra.

—¡Hey, Elsa, ven, mira esto!— Elsa salió casi corriendo a por Honeymaren, tan fijada en ella, que sería capaz de tropezarse con cualquier rama.

Por suerte para ella, no había nada que obstaculizara su paso, pero sí que habían árboles, y su larga capa se le quedó enganchada en uno de ellos, haciéndole caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¡Oh dios mío Elsa!— Honeymaren no pudo evitar reírse, Elsa deshizo la capa con rabia, avergonzada como poco —¿Estás bien?

—Sí…

Se agachó ante ella para ver que se había rasgado la rodilla.

—No, no lo estás, te llevaré a la enfermería.

—No es nada…

En la enfermería, le atendió con toda la experiencia que tenía. Le dio también un beso en la rodilla, poniendo a Elsa de los nervios.

—¿Y-y eso?

—Ah, es típico de aquí, se dice que si se besa una herida cura más rápido.

Elsa, imaginándose tirándose por un barranco.

* * *

**10~**

Honeymaren, pintando la espalda de Elsa para el festejo anual de Julio.

—Estate quieta o tendré que volver a empezar otra vez.

—Es que me haces cosquillas.

Pintando sus brazos.

—Pero deja de reírte.

—No puedo~

Terminando los retoques de la cara.

—Listo. Si te hubieras estado quieta te habría quedado mejor.

—Va~ale intentaré quedarme quieta— deshizo la pintura por completo con sus poderes. Honey la miró con cara de pocos amigos —Porfi~ esta será la buena.

—De acuerdo, la última vez— las dos lo adoraban.

Y no se estuvo quieta, ni Elsa ni Honey, terminaron las dos llenas de pintura.

* * *

_uwu_


	2. 10-20

~ Pequeños momentos ElsaMaren que no paran de dar vueltas en mi cabeza parte 2 ~

* * *

**11~**

Anna y Elsa, en un momento a solas, después de unos días sin verse.

—Me parece genial que esté tan a gusto en Northuldra, independiente y libre, ningún príncipe está a tus alturas de todas formas.

—Exacto~

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Uh~ conozco esa mirada, ¿qué escondes? No me digas que has encontrado a alguien.

—N-

—¡Has encontrado a alguien! ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es ese- ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Ryan? ¿Reynolds?

—Ryder, y ni te acercas.

—Jo~ es que como te pasas todo el día hablando de Honeymaren no sé quién… Un momento, claro~ ¡ya lo tengo!

—Oh no.

—Es el ¡sargento Mattias!

—¡NO!

* * *

**12~**

Elsa, buscando un paisaje que dibujar en su tiempo libre.

Un camino en el bosque sin fin con las hojas cayendo, no.

El río, con el agua tan transparente que se ven hasta los peces, no.

La playa, con el horizonte impecable y un cielo precioso, no.

El establo, de fuerte olor lleno de animales de corral y con el suelo sucio pero con Honeymaren ordeñando una vaca, definitivamente sí.

* * *

**13~**

Honeymaren y Elsa, en uno de sus momentos hoguera que tanto nos gusta.

—… dicen que si dejas caer una hoja de punta roja como esta, te señala el destino— explicó Honeymaren.

Elsa la dejó caer desde el aire, apuntando perfectamente a Honey. Se rió, y lo volvió a hacer, cayendo exactamente en la misma posición, hasta tres veces.

—T-tiene que ser casualidad…

—Déjame probar— la lanzó Honey, cayendo en dirección a Elsa. —No, funciona perfectamente. _Gracias Gale._

* * *

**14~**

Elsa, quedándose dormida cerca de la cascada mientras escribía una carta por estar tan a gusto.

—¿Me he dormido?— se desperezó, viendo que se le había mojado el papel —¿Cómo…?

Buscó por alrededor, no había nadie más y era imposible que hubiera llovido. Se le ocurrió usar sus poderes, el agua tenía memoria.

Al hacerlo, la figura de Honeymaren con el pelo suelto y casi sin ropa apareció, le besó la mejilla mientras dormía.

—Mierda, mi nariz— empezó a sangrar.

* * *

**15~**

Olaf en Northuldra, de visita junto a Anna.

—Y ella es Honeymaren— le presentó Elsa, algo nerviosa.

—Oh~ tú debes de ser la chica de la que Anna tanto habla por robarle a su hermana y de la que creemos que Elsa está enamorada pero no hablamos de esto en público porque es un secreto. Encantado, yo soy Olaf. ¿Por qué me miráis así?

—Q-qué majo es tu muñeco de nieve…

—Voy a encender una hoguera.

* * *

**16~**

Elsa, hablando con Bruni bajo un árbol a escondidas sobre los sentimientos que tiene hacia Honeymaren, debatiendo sobre si debería decírselo o no.

—… ¿qué hago, se lo cuento o no? ¿No puedes darme una señal? ¿nada?— Honeymaren, saltando del árbol en el que descansaba y cayendo justo delante de Elsa —**¡¿Esa es tu señal?!**

* * *

**17~**

Elsa constipándose y llenando Northuldra de pequeños muñecos de nieve. Honeymaren cuidando de ella por supuesto.

—Lo siento~

—No te disculpes, a los gigantes les encantan y nos irán bien para confundir a los lobos— aparecieron algunos correteando por toda la cabaña. —Ahora que lo pienso, dicen que no hay que casarse con alguien que acabas de conocer, pero no dicen nada de tener hijos. ¿Adoptamos alguno?

—Ac-chís~— aparecieron tres pequeñines más.

—Fíjate, trillizos, venid con mamá~— esos tres fueron los únicos que no salieron corriendo, también eran los más adorables.

* * *

**18~**

Honeymaren, probando el chocolate por primera vez en el castillo con Elsa.

—¿Es, o no es lo mejor que has probado en tu vida?

—Hm… pues no sé, sigo prefiriendo tus labios— Anna por detrás, dejando caer los platos que llevaba.

—¿¡Qué!?

* * *

**19~**

Anna en el castillo, yendo con prisas a la habitación de Elsa porque empezaba a hacerse tarde.

—Será posible…— estaba cerrada, así que sacó su llave maestra para abrirla —No puedo creer que digas que sigas durmiendo— dijo al entrar, viendo a Elsa en la cama, tapada con la manta hasta los pechos.

—A-ahora me preparo, no te preocupes.

—No te preocupes no, si quedamos a una hora es por algo. Venga, espabila— fue a su armario para ayudarla con la ropa.

—No- Anna no- l-

—Nada de excusas— lo abrió —Toma tus pantalones, tu camiseta, tus zapatos, tu Honeymaren… y-y ¡no me hagáis esperar más!— se fue tratando de mantener la compostura como pudo.

_^ tomado prestado de [arroba]letsbians en twitter_

* * *

**20~**

En la boda de Anna y Kristoff, justo antes de empezar.

—Voy un momento al baño, no tardaré— Elsa se fue con tanta prisa, que se le cayó un pequeño estuche. Honeymaren lo cogió, extrañada. Al abrirlo, un precioso anillo con el símbolo de una hoja y de un copo de nieve.

Trató de mantener la calma.

Elsa volvió.

—¿Me he perdido algo?

—Aún no ha empezado, tranquila. Por cierto, sí quiero.

—¿Eh?— la besó, dejando el estuche en sus manos. La música empezó a sonar.

—Al fin. Menudo día eh~— Elsa seguía congelada. —¿Elsa?

* * *

_uwuwu_


End file.
